sonorous_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
ScarClan/News
Updates We go by MM/DD/YYYY October, 2015 » 10.28.15 - Welcome to ScarClan, Cato, Rockclaw, and Moonkit! » 10.30.15 - Swiftbird decided to join the elders den, thank you for serving your clan well. » 10.31.15 - Happy Halloween everyone. Hopefully no one got candy poisoning! ---- November, 2015 » 11.1.15 - Welcome to StormClan, Splashpaw, Skullpaw, Streamkit, Silverkit, Nightshade, Violetkit, and loads more. We currently have at least 25 active cats in ScarClan now! :) » 11.2.15 - Welcome to ScarClan, Skullpaw! » 11.2.15 - Unavailable » 11.3.15 - We are allies with Fallenstar of Sky Clan. » 11.4.15 - Planning to make a schedule so all cats can gather at a certain time! Tell us what time is most convenient for you. Central, Eastern, or Pacific Time? » 11.5.15 - Welcome to ScarClan, Pebblestream! » 11.6.15 - Violetkit has decided to leave ScarClan. Welcome to ScarClan, Autumnleaf, Vinekit, and Bearkit! » 11.7.15 - Darkstream had finished kitting to Falconkit. ScarClan welcomes a new addition to the family. » 11.8.15 - Fadedwing and Blackthunder are mates now! ♥♥♥ Extra - ScarClan is now Allies with AuroraClan! » 11.9.15 - We are now allies with AuroraClan! » 11.12.15 - Blackthunder had decided to leave ScarClan due to real-life issues. He will continue to keep up with the updates. » 11.18.15 - Featherstar appointed Whitesplash (long-time warrior in ScarClan, but never wanted to be 'known') as the deputy. » 11.19.15 - Whitesplash - Whitestar is now the leader of ScarClan. *Why Featherstar demoted/exiled was unknown* » 11.21.15 - We are now allies with The Pack of Shadowed Paws! - 24.11.15 - Featherstar announced her desire for a rouge life for her kits after finding out she was expecting a second litter and left Scarclan in Whitestar's paws ~'farewell all, Featherstar' » 11.25.15 - Welcome to ScarClan - Whitepaw, Oakpaw, Littleleaf, and more! =D » 11.26.15 - H A P P Y T H A N K S G I V I N G ! ! '''Falconflight is now our medicine cat! » 11.29.15 - After thinking about disbanding ScarClan, we re-thought and will reorganize the page. Taking in more cats! :D We are also allies with WindClan now! » 11.30.15 - None of us are sure if Fadedwing left ScarClan - changed her name to Scorchfeather without informing the clan and 'quitting' ScarClan then returning?? - Moved into the nursery with two kits - Crimsonkit & Snarkykit ---- '''December, 2015 » 12.1.15 - Welcome to ScarClan, Foxwing, and Snowflight! » 12.2.15 - Our medicine cat Falconflight was killed in twoleg place and was mourned. also, Whitestar has appointed Ravensong (mrbrusselspot) as the second deputy while Scorchfeather is caring for her kits. » 12.4.15 - Welcome to ScarClan Shadeleaf! - 12.6.15 - After consideration, Scorchfeather has decided to leave ScarClan. We wish her good luck on where it may take her. EXTRA: Crimsonpaw has left soon after, his whereabouts are unknown, as he left in the middle of the night. - 12.6.15 - Welcome to ScarClan Dawnpaw, welcome back, Nightshade! » 12.7.15 - Welcome to ScarClan, Bramblestorm and Thorn! -12.9.15- Nightshade has decided to leave the clan. May Starclan light your path. » 12.10.15- Jaguarstar has decided to leave Thunderclan, and join Scarclan. She has been informed of expecting kits, and will rest in the nursery until they are born. EXTRA: She has also changed her name to Forestfeather. - 12.12.15 - ScarClan welcomes many new members; leaf-bare is turning prey scarce. Sidenote: Echolight and Redclaw are now mates. - 12.13.15 - Pinetail has decided to leave the clan. May Starclan light your path ahead. - 12.14.15 - Nightfall has been promoted to senior warrior. Congratulations. - 12.15.15 - Welcome to ScarClan, Redrain, Zelx, Echolight, Roseheart and Galefrost! - 12.18.15 - We are now allies with Shatteredstar and his Clan EclipsingClan - Whitestar will be a bit inactive on AJ and Ravensong will be leading the clan for a little. -12.19.15 - Welcome to ScarClan, Dewkit, Mudkit, Rainkit, Fadepaw and Creekkit. -12.20.15 - Welcome to Scarclan, Cloudpaw. -12.20.15 - Ravensong and Whitestar are now mates. Congratulations. -12.21.15 - Welcome back to ScarClan, Nightshade - welcome to ScarClan, Bluebird. -12.21.15 - Nightfall has moved into the nursery with her kit, Crowkit. -12.22.15 - Welcome to Scarclan, Pineblaze! We look foward to the shipping wars. -12.22.15 - Welcome to Scarclan, Redclaw. Duskkit admitted to doubleclanning and has left ScarClan. -12.22.15 - Congratulations, Rustledpaw - now Rustledtail in becoming ScarClan's new warrior. -12.23.15 - Dapplekit has left Scarclan to go to Bloodclan. May StarClan light her path. -12.23.15 - We warmly welcome Smallkit, Lakekit, and Snowkit to ScarClan. -12.23.15 - Welcome to ScarClan, Greyfire, Gleamheart, and Lynxtail; after heated arguments with SC Clanmates, Foxwing (now Silentflower) has left ScarClan and joined BlossomClan - May StarClan light her path. -12.23.15 - Welcome to ScarClan, Willowpaw, Bramblepaw, and Tigerkit. -12.25.15 - Welcome to Scarclan, Mistkit, Cinderkit, Lilacheart and Duskpaw! -12.26.15 - We are now allies with, The Forgotten! Also, We welcome Moonpetal as our Second medicine cat! -12.26.15 - We are no longer accepting rogue kittens; we have too many and will not be able to feed nor shelter them during leafbare. -12.28.15 - Welcome to ScarClan, Redtail and Ravencall. -12.29.15 - Congratulations Mothpaw, now Mothfur, for becoming ScarClan's newest warrior. -12.29.15 - Congratulations Minkpaw and Moonpaw, Now Minkflight and Moonfrost, For becoming Scarclans newest Warriors! Sidenote: Redtail was doubleclanning and has been exiled from Scarclan. -12.29.15 - Congratulations to Falconmoon and Nightfall, the two are now pronounced mates. -12.29.15 - Congratulations to Snowkit, Smallkit, Mistkit and Lakekit, now Snowpaw, Smallpaw, Mistpaw ''and ''Lakepaw, ''for becoming ScarClan's newest apprentices. Hazelmist, Epona and Pinepaw, we warmly welcome you trio into ScarClan. -12.29.15 - ScarClan was attacked by a badger. Smallpaw, Mistpaw, Epona, Pinepaw, and Gleamheart bravely fended it off. -12.30.15 - Foxwing has finished kitting to Frostkit, Neonkit and Fawnkit. We welcome the addition to our family. Welcome to ScarClan, Oakclaw and Dawnpaw. '''IMPORTANT: '''12.31.15 - Whitestar's lives have been stripped of whilst battling greencough and battle wounds consequently. He passed quietly, as Ravensong's influence strengthened throughout ScarClan. May you watch us from the Silverpelt, Whitestar. With the former leader's passing comes a new era of Ravenstar's leadership - we gratefully welcome this respectable cat as our new leader. 12.31.15 - In the light of things, The clan life goes on, there are some new updates; Snarkykit has now become Snarkypaw and apprenticed to Nightshade. Sootstorm Had killed Brave Minkflight and was later exiled and then killed by Smallwhisker and Ravenstar. And we celebrate three new warriors, Congratulations to Snowpaw, Lakepaw and Smallpaw, Now ''Snowdawn, Laketail and Smallwhisker for becoming Scarclans newest warriors! January 2016 1.2.16 - Ravenstar and Whitestar have announced that they will both be leaders of Scarclan and will both have a deputy each. This will stop all the tensions between who the leader really is. 1.2.16 - Floods threatened our camp. We all did our best to stop it but alas they come in and ruined the camp, killing Smallwhisker. She is deeply mourned. 1.6.16 - Ravenstar has decided to make Nightshade her deputy. Congratulations to her! 1.8.16 - Greypaw has joined Scarclan and is now the apprentice of Hazelmist. Welcome to Scarclan! 1.9.16 - Welcome to Scarclan, Dawn, and Reedpaw! Reedpaw will be apprenticed to Laketail! 1.9.16 - Goodbye all, this is the day we disbanded. May Starclan light your path. Category:ScarClan